Electronic displays are conventionally implemented to provide information and visual cues to observers. The electronic displays receive information from a source, such as a broadcast signal, a processor, a display driver, or the like—and transform light to render text, images, or videos.
Throughout the years, different electronic techniques have been developed and implemented to achieve electronic displays. For example, early electronic displays were implemented via cathode ray tubes (CRT) or projection based displays. In recent years, electronic displays incorporating various diode or light emitting displays have been realized.
Additionally, electronic displays have been integrated with touch technology. Thus, in addition to providing display capabilities, the electronic displays have been augmented with an ability to engage with a system via a touchscreen. The touchscreen employs various technologies (for example, capacitive or resistive touching), to provide an engage-able display area. Thus, various indicia, such as icons or graphical user interfaces (GUI), may be provided to a user in an efficient and interactive manner.
In the field of consumer electronics, electronic displays are provided and improved upon by adding technology to improve the display quality. For example, resolution or frequency may be improved or increased. By providing a more detailed, sharper, or vibrant presentation, the electronic display may be more aesthetically pleasing to a potential customer. However, several of these improvements may be costly, and require severe modifications to an underlying lighting technology (for example, modifying the device physics or semiconductor architecture associated with a lighting device).
In many instances the displays may be out of a comfortable reach of the end user, or may retain finger prints that can be unappealing to the end user. For these reasons there has also been another set of devices developed as inputs to the display remotely located away from the display. The remote input devices may be comprised of a series of buttons, a rotary know, a jog dial, a touchpad or any combination of the above mentioned devices. In many cases these remote input devices are aided when placed in areas of lower light or when the overall assembly may be in the dark.